


All I Want Is To Fly With You

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Sequel, day 24 prompt, early hours, its that same night at patrol, just some good ole ladynoir bonding, ladybug is excited to hear about chat's morning adventures, other half identity reveal, since this one has another open ending, theyre both dorks, this might have a third part, to falling into your ocean eyes, while also alluding to her own adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Ladybug spills the beans, alludes to her own love life and congratulates Chat on his new girlfriend, not necessarily in that order





	All I Want Is To Fly With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long time coming, I just felt really discouraged to continue this sequel for a while but I'm back^^  
> I'll be trying to finish the last few prompts I didn't get around to but yeah I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from Rewrite the Stars from the greatest showman, which I've been recently obsessed with lol

It was nice for once, to know precisely what Chat was going to say as he excitedly bounded up to her later that night, tail seemingly wagging back and forth like an excited puppy. He was in some sense, a puppy and Ladybug had to hold her tongue to stop from cooing. She wasn’t supposed to know why he was so giddy, and even though she wanted to spill, she waited until he calmed down enough for her to prod.   
  


❝So how’d it go?❞   
  


❝She said yes!❞ He hollered, fist bumping the air and aaa, he was much more excited than she thought. While they were in class, sure they kissed, and everyone in their class saw, but Adrien kept very much to himself until the end of the day. Even the small kiss he gave to Marinette on her cheek before she went home was less charged than their first kiss. Ladybug had to bite her tongue, or else she was going to squeal.   
  


This boy! He was so cute, and he was all hers, how in the hell was she this lucky?   
  


❝Easy now Kitty, or else the whole city will hear you.❞   
  


❝I don’t careeeeeeee,❞ He sang out, and wow, he was the textbook definition of a lovesick fool. ❝I’m in love, and I don’t care who knows it.❞   
  


❝That’s really cute; I’m happy for you Chat.❞ Chat gave her a wild smile and began retelling everything that happened this morning as if she hadn’t lived it.   
  


❝And I thought she was going to murder me, Ladybug like she’s crazy scary when she wants to be and just suddenly she’s kissing me and-,❞ The blond blushes, and cuts himself off as if retelling it was more embarrassing, which indeed it was. Ladybug was barely containing her blushes. He shoved his face into his hands and whined.   
  


That was a considerable mood.   
  


❝No, tell me, I want to hear every cute detail,❞ She tried her best to sound excited, but that wasn’t much of a problem.    
  


❝She sounds delightful.❞ Ladybug smirked, hoping Adrien would catch on that she did indeed want to hear everything, more on the fact that she wanted his input to the whole thing but wow, she just wanted to support her kitty, her partner in crime.   
  


❝My Lady, I didn't take you to be the jealous type?❞   
  


❝My dear Chaton, if I were jealous, I undoubtedly wouldn't have helped you write that confession letter.❞ She bumped his nose, and Adrien, no Chat, smiled like a dork, continuing to tell her all the details.   
  


❝My Lady, I must ask, is there a special someone in your life you need help with?❞ Chat took a seat, staring at her with wide, curious eyes. He looked like a cat at that moment, all innocent and giddy.   
  


❝On that note, I too got myself a boyfriend today.❞ Ladybug nearly stuttered, just the idea of calling Adrien her boyfriend made her stupidly giddy, but she had to keep a straight face. ❝I decided enough was enough and I marched myself right up to him and kissed him.❞   
  


❝Marinette did that too!❞ It takes a moment for Chat to realize his mistake before he’s shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.   
  


❝Ah, now I know what you're thinking, yeah it's the girl you asked me to protect once from the Evillustrator.❞ Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh, if she hadn't already figured it out, she would've tonight.   
  


❝She’s pretty cute; you chose well.❞ Chat blushed, pointedly looking away from her and agreeing softly.   
  


❝What does your boy look like?❞   
  


❝Oh, he has the same sort of features as you do, dirty blond hair, bright green eyes, and he makes those terrible cat puns that I secretly love.❞ Ladybug heard him complain and she let her yo-yo fly and hook onto a church steeple.   
  


❝My lady, you traitor! You fell for someone who looks like me and acts like me?❞   
  


❝Correction, I fell for someone far better looking than you.❞ Chat noir noticed Ladybug's stance and cocked his head to the side in question.   
  


❝I’m about to visit him if you wanted to meet him?❞   
  


❝What about our identities my lady?❞   
  


❝I’m feeling a little dangerous Chaton,❞ And with that, she was flying. Ladybug had always had some form of fear of heights before she became Ladybug but flying in the air with her partner and all the space in the world, she never felt freer. Chat Noir scrambled after her, just as curious as she assumed he was to find out who stole her heart.   
  


Spoiler alert, he had her heart all along.   
  


All too soon, he caught up with her and Ladybug decided to have a little fun with him. She changed direction, heading towards her house instead; running along the rooftops with Chat Noir by her side, she let out a laugh of joy. Chat caught on, letting out his own whoop of joy as they landed a couple of rooftops away from the bakery.   
  


The lingering smell of baking pastries tainted the air. Chat’s stomach growled, causing them both to laugh sheepishly and Ladybug mentally promised to bring in some pastries tomorrow for her boyfriend.   
  


The squeal escaped her throat before she could stop it, but it was enough for her to spin around, grab Chat Noir's wrist and begin dancing on top of the rooftops. She hadn’t felt this giddy in a while, her crush on Adrien had settled down over the years, but she still felt like her heart could burst out of her chest if she weren’t careful.   
  


❝What was that earlier about the whole city hearing us?❞ Chat smirked but otherwise didn't make a sound as she tried to calm down from the happiness high.   
  


❝Oh, shush.I’m just-❞ Ladybug motioned around them, unable to form the correct word to try to describe her feeling at that moment. ❝I’m just pleased Minou.❞   
  


Chat Noir smiled, and this time he took her hand and started the all too familiar steps to a waltz. She wasn’t sure how she knew how to dance, generally as Marinette, she had nothing but two left feet. But with Chat, she felt graceful, elegant, on top of the world with nothing to stop her.   
  


Adrien made her feel unstoppable.   
  


❝Weren’t you supposed to show me who your mystery boy is? This is Marinette’s house, my Lady.❞ He motioned to the building and looked back at her.   
  


❝Ah yes sorry, I thought they still would be open.❞   
  


She glanced to her home, how easy it would be to jump onto her balcony and transform in front of Chat. But it was her fault they were supposed to hide their identities as they did. Still, she glanced at Chat, and he was fiddling with his belt tail, unfocused eyes directed at her room.   
  


She wondered what he was thinking, how he would sleep tonight if she did end up revealing herself to him. The night stars began to peak out of the clouds, a beautiful sight in the city but Ladybug checked the time on her yo-yo and gasped quietly.   
  


❝Chaton, I think it’s high time we head to bed.❞ Chat snapped out of his thoughts and checked the time on his baton.   
  


_ Yikes. _ It was nearing 1 am.   
  


The two of them had been fooling around and talked for most of the night when Ladybug knew they should’ve been taking that time to watch over the city like they usually do on patrol. But it was worth it; sometimes it was better to hang around, have a laugh and mess around then be the strict dictatorial partner she knew she was.   
  


❝Ladybug, I can't believe I'm dating Marinette; it's like a dream come true.❞   
  


❝I thought your dream come true was to date me?❞ It sounded harsh, and that was not her intention, but it caught Chat's attention. He straightened out, and gently grabbed her hands, making her feel smaller than she was in that moment.   
  


❝It was for a while, but I figured you would never go for me with that mystery boy in your life and I found someone who cares for me, the real me.❞   
  


❝I thought you once said Chat Noir was your true self?❞ Chat Noir laughed, and it was a nice sound to hear after the stories of unexplainable loneliness he had felt the last couple of years. His laugh was a testament to the suffering he had been put through ever since he was a child. It was reminiscent of the laughter she had first heard on that rainy day that allowed her to fall in love with the boy in front of her.   
  


❝Will you ever tell her you're Chat Noir?❞   
  


❝Am I allowed to?❞   
  


❝Yes,❞ She said it without hesitation, and it had its intended result. Chat Noir froze, clearly not expecting that answer and looking like a fish out of the water if he kept that mouth open any longer. Ladybug hid her smile behind her gloved hand and leaned in. She pressed a small kiss to his unmoving cheek, watching as a slight blush took over the skin underneath his mask.   
  


When he looked to her in question, she smiled and whispered into the night.   
  


❝Goodnight Adrien.❞

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this might have a third part bc I realized I left this sort of open and that wasn't my intention!  
> But I loved writing this and also realized how much of a sap i really am whoops xD


End file.
